The present invention relates to toothpaste and toothbrush combinations and more particularly to a travel toothbrush system that includes a toothbrush having an externally threaded bottom handle portion, a tube of toothpaste, a container having an internally threaded mouth opening, a lid having an externally threaded plug portion, and a keychain lid member having an externally threaded keychain lid member bottom portion and a key ring hole.
It is important for many individuals to brush at various times during the day in order to maintain and promote oral hygiene. Although it is advantageous to brush frequently, it is often difficult for individuals to maintain a toothbrush and toothpaste supply in a convenient manner. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a travel toothbrush system that allowed an individual to incorporate a toothbrush and toothpaste tube into a keychain which is typically always carried by the user and readily available for brushing when the opportunity presents itself.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a travel toothbrush system that includes a toothbrush having an externally threaded bottom handle portion, a tube of toothpaste, a container, a lid having an externally threaded plug portion, and a keychain lid member having an externally threaded keychain lid member bottom portion and a key ring hole; the container having an internally threaded mouth opening in connection with a cavity formed therein of sufficient size to hold the toothpaste tube and the toothbrush simultaneously; the internally threaded mouth opening being threaded to companionately engage the external threads of the externally threaded plug portion; the lid further including an internally threaded opening having internal threads companionate with the external threads of the externally threaded bottom handle portion and the externally threaded keychain lid member bottom portion; in a travel configuration, the toothpaste tube and the toothbrush are positioned within the cavity, the externally threaded plug portion is threaded into the internally threaded mouth opening, and the externally threaded keychain lid member bottom portion is threaded into the internally threaded opening of the lid; in a use mode, the externally threaded plug portion is un-threaded from the internally threaded mouth opening and the toothpaste tube and the toothbrush removed from the cavity, the externally threaded keychain lid member bottom portion is un-threaded from the internally threaded opening of the lid, the externally threaded bottom handle portion is threaded into the internally threaded opening of the lid, and the externally threaded plug portion is threaded into the internally threaded mouth opening allowing the container to function as an elongated handle for the toothbrush.
Accordingly, a travel toothbrush system is provided.